Surprise!
by peetas
Summary: Nami's expecting right as Luffy and the crew are dropping her off at Cocoyashi to go on a life-saving mission. Will she be able to tell Luffy about her untimely pregnancy before he sets off? Summaries are really lame! The story is better then this dumb summed up version! Two-Shot. LuNa. Rated T because cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** HOLY GOD IT'S FINALLY DONE. i've been working on this bad boy for over a year now and it's FINALLY FINISHED. i started this right after i finished little dreamers and i just sort of lost interest? every once in awhile i'd pick up writing it again but it was just so frustrating. but holy geez i am done with this it is out of my drafts. sorry if it's hastily wrapped up and there might be plotholes and things and idc i just needed to get it out and be done with it. anyways i hope you enjoy this i put my sweat and tears into this thing so, yeah. on with the story!

**Surprise!**

A loud crash followed by shrieks of anger is what pulls Nami out of her dream state. She had been awake for some time now and was simply lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Figuring that the ruckus coming from the dining hall meant that it was time for breakfast, Nami sits up from her sleeping position on the bed. As she sits up, she grips her stomach as a wave of nausea overcomes her. Bile threatening its way up into her throat, she swallows hard in an attempt to keep it down. Returning fire, the bile pushes even more forcefully up her throat, in a more compelling attempt at escape. Nami, accepting defeat, throws her hands up over her mouth and rushes to the bathroom then proceeds to retch into the toilet. Just as Robin walks in, Nami dashes by her in a hurry towards the bathroom as sounds of excretion through the mouth and into the toilet fill her ears. Robin rushes to the bathroom and—without going inside—says worriedly, "Are you alright, Nami-san?"

Nami, after coughing a bit and then spitting into the toilet, says wearily, "I'm fine." She flushes the toilet and then goes to the sink to wash her face. After drying her face with a towel, she looks up at Robin who gives her a worried look.

"You certainly don't look fine," Robin replies as she watches carefully as Nami walks over to her dresser.

"Gee, thanks," Nami retorts sarcastically as she opens a drawer and rummages around for some clothes to wear. Picking out a pair of underwear and looking at it thoughtfully, she then frowns and shoves it back into the drawer and continues searching for another one.

After a long pause much to Nami's discontent, Robin says, "So exactly how far along are you?" she questions knowingly as she folds her arms and sits down slowly on the bed behind her—her eyes never leaving Nami's back.

Nami freezes. Eyes widening in shock, her hands start to tremble as her mind races, thinking of how to reply, next. As she reaches a solution, she relaxes and composes herself. She sighs tiredly and plucks out another pair of underwear and examines it. "I don't know what you're talking about," Nami replies as she closes the underwear drawer and opens another one below it, thrusting her free arm in.

Robin sighs as she stands up and walks towards Nami, "You've had morning sickness for the past two weeks, now. It's obvious what's going on with you," Robin says gently, her arms still folded as her eyes bore into Nami's back.

Nami stops scavenging for a pair of shorts, closes the drawer slowly and then sighs. Of course. She should have known that something like this would never go unseen under Robin's watchful eyes. Turning around, she's hesitant to look her friend square in the eye. After staring at the wall behind her, she slowly makes eye contact with Robin. Worry filling her own amber eyes, Nami asks quietly, "What should I do?"

Robin gives Nami a small smile as she unfolds her arms and places a gentle hand on her back, guiding her to the bed. As they both sit down, Nami puts her head in her hands, morosely. "You're going to have to tell him sometime today, you know. Otherwise, when he comes back for you in a couple of years, he's going to be in for a big surprise."

Nami sighs into her hands and then looks up dejectedly, "I know. But if I tell him today, he would put off this whole mission and want to stay with me. I couldn't possibly do that to him. Or everyone else."

Robin says nothing as Nami ponders over this whole predicament. Ever since Luffy became Pirate King, things had gotten more hectic for the crew. The Marines got wind of a retired Garp staying at Foosha Village, and questioned him about Luffy's whereabouts. Although Garp kept his mouth shut, and as the former Marine Vice Admiral, they couldn't touch him, the Marines decided to dock at Foosha Village and take control of the town, in an attempt to lure Luffy into an all-out battle and defeat him, while capturing him as a result. Garp hastily managed to inform Luffy of this warning him not to come, but of course, without hesitation, Luffy decided to venture to Foosha Village in an attempt to liberate the town from the Marine's clutches. But first, Luffy decided it upon himself that Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp would return home while he, Brook, Franky, Chopper and Robin voyaged to Foosha Village. He made this decision of course for precaution; in case anyone else got wind of the locations of their hometowns, the towns would be protected if anything happened. Luffy attempted to convince the others to return home, as well—with the exception of Robin and Brook, seeing as they don't have anywhere to return to, sadly—but they protested, arguing that their hometowns were way far away from East Blue, and that it would be more likely that they wouldn't bother with their towns, being that the distance between them was too great. Luffy protested, but backed down easier than expected and concluded that they _would_ be of great help to him if they joined him.

Nami looked down and sighed as she fiddled with the oversized rock on her ring finger. Luffy had asked her to be his "Pirate Queen" once they reached Raftel—and she agreed to it, happily, for now he _was_ the richest man in the world, after all—but she just wasn't in any way ready for _this_.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Nami. You can do this. It was a mistake, yes, but you're going to have to deal with it. This is just another obstacle you have to face. No biggy.'_

Standing up with a huff, she put her hands on her hips and looks at Robin. "I'm not going to tell him. I'm absolutely _not_ going to jeopardize this mission. This is _my_ problem, _my_ mistake, and I'm going to deal with it _my_ way, whether you _or_ Luffy like it or not. Besides, we don't know how long you guys are going to take, anyways. You guys might be back before I even start showing," Nami states almost hopefully as she takes out her suitcase and starts stuffing clothes from her drawer into it. Nami doubted this statement, as she knew that it was going to take well over a couple months just to get there, let alone an even longer time to face, defeat, and relieve Foosha Village of the Marines. This also doesn't account for the time it will take to drop off Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro at their hometowns and then to pick them up again and deal with the problems they face, there, if any.

After a long pause, Robin sighed and stood up from the bed, "It's your choice, Navigator-san. I just hope you know the consequences that come with raising a child with no father."

Nami looks down at her nearly filled suitcase and bites her lip as her body quiveres a bit. The sound of the door shutting and Robin's footsteps walking up the stairs ring in Nami's ears. She slams the suitcase shut, deciding that she'll finish packing later, walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

By the time she had finished showering, washed up, got dressed, walked downstairs, crossed the lawn deck, and then walked into the dining hall, everyone had already finished eating—save for Luffy and his bottomless pit of a stomach. Even so, everyone was still sitting in their respective places, chatting away, Zoro being the only one absent.

Being as noisy as it usually was in there, nobody noticed Nami enter until Usopp looked up from the new invention he'd been making in order to impress Kaya when he returned to Syrup Village, and shouted, "Oi, Nami! You're finally up!"

Everyone turned their heads and greeted Nami, cheerfully. Luffy, putting a pause on the slab of meat in his hand shouts, "Oiiii, Nami! Over here!" As he uses his free hand to vigorously pat the seat beside him.

"Nami-swaaaaan! Not to worry, I saved a plate for you!" Sanji tornado-swoons, his hands gripping a full plate of delicious looking food as Nami walked toward the seat beside Luffy. Taking the plate from Nami and setting it on the table while pulling out her chair, Nami says, "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

As Nami is in mid-reach for the only piece of meat on her plate, it disappears for a split second and re-appears again with a huge bite taken out of it. Glancing up quickly Nami looks at Luffy who was still grabbing his large portions of meat and inhumanely shoving them into his mouth at rapid speed. Nami's eye twitches. With both hands slammed onto the table as she abruptly stands up from her seat, she yells, "LUFFY! THAT WAS MY ONLY PIECE OF MEAT! NOW IT'S BEEN TAINTED BY YOUR FOUL MOUTH!"

Franky whoops, "That's not the first time you'd be getting a taste of his germs, Nee-chan."

Everyone pauses. Usopp lowers his head into his invention and lets out a snort. Robin smiles and closes her eyes, sipping her drink. Sanji huffs and storms into the kitchen. Chopper stays quiet, a suppressed smile plastered on his face.

"Yohohoho. This is quite the scandalous crew," Brook chuckles. As Nami sends a death stare their way, they decide to keep their mouths shut.

Luffy gulps and pouts apologetically, "Sorry, Nami. I didn't notice it was yours until it was too late. I can give you another piece if you want?"

Nami sighs, "It's okay, Luffy. I'm not that hungry, anyways." Her mood swings were starting to get the best of her.

About to protest, Luffy is interrupted by Zoro's call from the crow's nest, "Oiiiiii! I see a familiar looking island up ahead!"

Nami—virtually yanked out of her anger—gasps and rushes out of her seat, dashing out onto the lawn deck and to Sunny's head. With everyone else following suit, it's plain to see that there is, indeed, an island up ahead. And it's getting closer by the second.

"Cocoyashi," Nami says breathlessly, her smile rivaling Luffy's. She was finally home.

Luffy rushes up behind Nami, putting both hands around her in order to grip the railing. "There it is!" He says almost as breathlessly as Nami. Looking down at her, he grins at the delighted expression on her face and then gives her a little peck on the cheek.

Beaming brightly and putting his right hand on his hat and leaving the other on the railing, Luffy shouts, "Yosh! Everyone prepare to dock!"

12345678910

It had been a long day. Nami was reunited with Gen-san and Nojiko at last. After many tears, smiles, and introductions, the town immediately set up a whole shindig for the crew's return. Luffy protested saying that he wanted to get going immediately but Nami managed to convince him to stay. They had been travelling non-stop for 2 weeks now, they needed to rest at least for the night. Not to mention, gather enough supplies for their long voyage.

After partying and story-telling for many hours, Nami strayed off and away from the celebration and wound up at Bellemere's grave. Lost in thought about what was to come, as well as what she was soon to miss, she smiles down at the grave, in hopes that maybe Bellemere would comfort her in some way. She wonders how she would take her current situation. Comfort would probably be the last thing she'd give. Nami smiles at the thought. As an unconscious reminder, Nami's hand slowly drifts to her belly as she stares off into the horizon. It was only the shrill voice of her captain that broke her from her daze.

"Oi, Nami! What're you doin' all the way out 'ere? The food's back that way," a slightly drunk Luffy asks as he points his thumb over his shoulder in the apparent direction of the party. With his body swaying back and forth, his apparent drunkedness is only confirmed by the bottle of wine he's holding in his hand. Usopp or Brook must have tricked him into thinking it was grape juice.

"Oh! Luffy!" Nami utters, her hands on her chest and a surprised expression on her face. "I just—I needed to uh—I—I needed to clear my head." Nami says, feeling extremely flustered all of a sudden. She hadn't been drinking of course but all of the excitement from the party wore her out.

Luffy paused for a moment and scratched his head. Staring at her with his eyes half open, he opens and closes his mouth, then utters his reply, "Ooooooh okay. If tha's all. I'mma go back to the food, now. I'll see ya there," Luffy slurs as he turns and starts to saunter off back in the direction of the party.

Nami, feeling a sense of longing knowing that this would be her last night with him says, "Wait, Luffy!" Pain could be immediately heard in her voice as her voice catches in her throat.

Luffy, who is virtually ripped out of his stupor, whips around and says, "Eh?"

Nami quivers. Struggling to get the words out, she fumbles with her hands a bit, trying to form her thoughts into words. This is a difficult decision for her and it is physically aggravating for her to keep it in. After a long pause, Nami lets out a sigh. She then lets her arms fall to her sides and stands up straight. Confidence wells up inside her as she speaks, "I have to tell you something."

Luffy, who was waiting patiently for her to respond, tilts his head a bit and says, "What is it?"

Nami feels herself lose confidence as she stares hard into his eyes. But she knows she has to tell him the truth. She has to get this out or else she feels she might go mad. She was going to tell him the truth here and now.

"I'm going to miss you."

Maybe not the whole truth.

Nami bites her lip and waits patiently for his reply as she stares at his figure—the expression on his face was impossible to read. She mentally slaps herself for not telling him the real truth. After a minute or so of intense staring, Luffy breaks out in a smile.

"Shishishi! I'm going to miss you, too, Nami!" In an instant, Luffy's arm stretches outwards towards Nami and grabs her, pulling her to him. Unable to say a word in response, Luffy presses his lips against Nami's as he pulls her into a tight embrace. Arms slithering up to wrap around his neck, Nami pulls him closer, taking in the moment, as she doesn't know if she'll ever get this opportunity, again. The kiss is only broken due to the lack of air flow to their lungs.

"You're such an idiot," Nami giggles, still out of breath.

"Shishishi! Yeah, but you love it!" Luffy teases as he goes in for another kiss only to jump away just centimeters from her lips and starts stomping off back to the party.

There is a long pause. Nami stands dumbfounded on the spot, blinking a few times. What just happened? Then realization hits her. "LUFFY GET BACK HERE, I WASN'T FINISHED, YET!" She yells as she storms off to catch up with her grinning husband.

12345678910

This was it. Luffy and the rest of the crew were finally leaving. With everyone suffering from a major hangover due to last night's celebrations, it was an even more difficult challenge to say goodbye, properly.

To her dismay, Nami just couldn't bring herself to tell Luffy about her untimely pregnancy. So it's just something she's going to have to live with for the next few years. She frowns at the thought. She justified her actions by thinking that it was best to not jeopardize the mission. Everyone was so worried about the safety of their hometowns, she just couldn't put another thing on their plate to worry about. So this is just the way things have to be for a little while.

Sunny is ready to set sail and everybody has already boarded, except for Robin.

Nami looks quizzically at her female counterpart and asks, "What are you still doing here?"

Robin smiles and looks up at Sunny as-a-matter-of-factly and says, "I convinced Luffy to let me stay. We both thought it was best to not leave you here, unprotected." She eyes Nami knowingly, "Especially in your current state."

Nami frowns but gives in, dejectedly. Once Robin decided on something, it wasn't easy to talk her out of it. And she kind of liked the idea of having her friend around to help.

The sun was blazing down upon Cocoyashi and Sunny was just about ready to set sail.

Luffy shouts out goodbyes to the village, "Bye Old Man! You'd better take care of Nami while I'm gone!" Gen-san's face scrunches up with a twinge of annoyance at hearing that perverse formality, but waves, whole-heartedly and yells back, "You'd better come back for her, got it?!"

The rest of the crew say their tearful goodbyes as well and it looks like they're about ready to head off.

Nami, feeling a rise of panic well up inside her is about to shout something when—

"Nami!" Luffy shouts.

She sees him take off his hat and toss it out across the deep blue water. Nami jumps for it and catches it with ease.

"I'll definitely come back!" Luffy shouts, smiling madly, and starts to turn around.

"Luffy!" Nami yells as she clutches his frayed, precious hat. "You'd better!" She then decides to add, "I love you!"

A wide grin breaks out on his face. "Shishishi! Love you, too!" He waves a final goodbye as Franky enables the coup de burst and then they're gone.

Nami sighs and puts on Luffy's hat and stares out into the horizon.

This was going to be rough.

**A/N:** sorrynotsorry the story's so lame w/e the next chapter is better i swear 2 u

also i had to put numbers in between the scene changes b/c i used dashes before but i guess this website doesnt like dashes? so ok there u go


	2. Chapter 2

4 years and 8 months later…(trolololol)

Summer is at its peak and it's hotter than ever. The sound of cicadas fill the morning atmosphere. A little boy runs through a forest laughing heartily, his sandles picking up dust behind him. Clanking sounds are heard with every step he takes due to the canteens and various trinkets dangling off his oversized backpack. He's wearing a tank top and shorts that look like they've been through hell and back. Bandaids cover his limbs and he's got two scars on his upper left eyebrow. On top of his head rests a worn-out straw hat with a frayed, red ribbon wrapped around it. Panting heavily, he trips suddenly and lays there for a second, then gets back up and takes off running again, all the while laughing wildly.

Running at a ridiculous speed, he stops abruptly in a small clearing. He inhales sharply and shouts, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

The cicadas go quiet for a second. Then they start up again and a faint bark is heard.

"Aha! There you are!" The boy shouts, with a very noticeable child accent, and starts running towards the source of the bark. The barking gets louder and louder until the boy leaps through a thick bush and catches something in his arms.

"Gotcha!" The boy exclaims proudly as he holds up a small white dog. The dog barks happily and jumps out of the boy's grasp and wags its tail, panting joyfully.

The boy takes out a small den-den mushi from his backback and pushes down on the shell. "2 minutes and 29 seconds," the den-den mushi says.

The boy's eyes widen and a wide grin spreads across his face. "Wooow! That's a new record!"

The dog barks approvingly and walks around inspecting some bushes he plans on marking his territory on.

The boy had taken out a pen and was writing scribbling something down on a notebook. He then puts them both away in his backpack and focuses his attention on his dog. "Alright Mochi! You ready for another round?"

The dog named Mochi barked happily, ran around in a circle a few times, then took off into the forest once again. The boy takes out the small den-den mushi stopwatch out of his pocket, clicks it once, then puts it back in.

"Yosh!" The boy shouts as he puts his hands over his eyes and starts to count to 10. Once he reaches 10, he looks up quickly, smiles, and shouts, "HERE I COME!"

The boy then takes off running once again, laughing wildly and holding onto his hat so it won't fall off. He stops abruptly, trying to enhance his senses. Then he hears Mochi bark in the distance and takes off running in a different direction.

Panting hard, and laughing in between breaths, the boy hears another bark—this time a little closer than before, he makes a really sharp turn and—

CRASH!

The boy crashes into something hard and it knocks him off his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow," the boy whines holding onto his head, then looks up at the object he ran into.

"Eh?" The object says.

The boy's eyes widen as he backs up into a tree quickly.

The object he ran into was, in fact, a man. Looking to be about in his late twenties. He was wearing an open long black jacket with a yellow trim, with an open red vest and grey shorts for pants.

"S-Sorry!" The boy stutters as he cowers away into the tree.

The man looks around frantically saying, "Eh, eh? Who said that?"

"Uhhh…d-down here," the boy says hesitantly.

The man looks down and spots the boy slowly standing up, still cowered into the tree. "Ah! There you are!"

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked still scared, obviously not recognizing the man.

"Huh?" The man blinks, "I'm Lu—Ahhhhhh?" The man cuts himself off as his gaze on the boy travels up to the top of his head.

"That's my hat!" The man yells as his jaw drops and his eyes pop humorously out of his head. He stomps towards the boy, who yelps and tries to run away, but the man snatches him up and takes off the hat.

"Hey! That's not yours! That's my Mommy's precious hat! Give it back!" The boy struggles to grab the hat but the man keeps it just out of the boy's reach.

Mochi bursts out from the bushes and lurches for the man's leg. "Ow!" The man yelps. "Eh? Where'd this dog come from?" The man asks as he tries to shake the dog off his wounded leg.

"Give it, give it, give it! It's mine!" The boy keeps struggling but the man's hold on him is too strong.

"Nope, this is definitely my hat," the man states as he puts his leg down with the dog still attached to it.

The boy's eyes well up with tears of frustration and he starts hitting the man. "Give it back! That's Mommy's one and only treasure! She needs it! You can't have it!"

The man's eyes widen at the word "treasure," and he stops trying to keep the hat from the boy.

"Treasure, eh?" The man says as he narrows his eyes and pulls the boy closer.

"Yes! It's her treasure and I can't let you take it!" The boy yells, and the man slowly puts him down. Mochi lets go of the man's leg and dashes up to the boy in a protective manner.

"Hm. I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with this 'Mommy'," the man pouts and scratches his head as he puts the hat back on the boy's head.

The boy tearfully looks up at the man with a confused expression on his face.

"Oi, what's your name, kid?" The man asks, gruffly.

"Oh…I'm Ace." The boy sniffles and rubs his eyes.

The man's eyes widen as a huge smile forms on his face. "Shishishi! Good name!"

The boy pouts and narrows his eyes as he looks up and says, "What's yours?" The boys asks, petting his concerned dog.

"Ah! I'm Luffy!" he says, putting his hands on his hips, "Nice to meet you!" Luffy exclaims happily, a big smile plastered on his face.

Luffy's smile is so contagious that the young Ace can't help but smile back at him and nod. "Mm! You too!" His smile rivals Luffy's, and his big amber eyes twinkle with curiosity. He had met a strange man, today.

"Yosh! Let's go find this Mommy of yours!"

12345678910

Luffy and Ace had trekked out of the forest and were now approaching Cocoyashi Village.

Luffy had declared that Ace was walking too slow on the way there, so he had propped him up on his shoulders.

"Luffy, what were you doing in the forest?" Ace inquired looking down at Luffy.

"Ah. I got lost," Luffy said bluntly as they entered the town.

"Oh." Ace said with a suppressed smile on his face.

As they walked further into the village, the townspeople started to notice them and all had shocked looks on their faces. Before anyone could say anything, someone shouted, "WHAAAAA?!"

Luffy turned around at the sudden disturbance. "Ah! Pinwheel-ossan!"

"Gen-san!" Ace smiled and waved at his elder.

Gen stood in shock with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping out of his head. He pointed at the two of them, "ACE?! AND…AND…YOU?!"

"You know Gen-san?" Ace asked Luffy.

Luffy smiled and looked up at him, "Ah! We go way back!"

"WHEN DID YOU—HOW DID YOU TWO?!" Gen struggled to get the words out as he was burdened with such awe and bewilderment.

Luffy tilted his head and said, "Oi, you okay, ossan?"

Gen inhaled sharply and virtually ignoring Luffy's question said, "Ace! Where have you been? Your Mother's been—" Gen stopped and his eyes widened, "YOUR MOTHER!" He put his hands on top of his head in surprise and frightfullness, "YOU TWO NEED TO COME WITH ME, NOW!"

"Ah! Are we going to find this kid's Mom?" Luffy asked, "'Cause he has my hat y'see and—"

"YES I KNOW THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING," Gen kept yelling frantically as he led the two of them out of the village.

The villagers who had witnessed the scene all sweatdropped as the strange group walked away as they muttered in unison, "Is he really that dense?"

12345678910

Luffy frowned and his brow furrowed in concentration as he looked up at the house in front of him.

"Oi, I've seen this house before."

Gen ignored Luffy's pondering as they walked up to the back of the house. Gen insisted on getting to the house through the back way, so no one else would notice them and cause a commotion. Rushing in first, Gen called out to see if anyone was home.

"If you're looking for _her_, she's in the mikan grove with her sister," said a calm, familiar voice.

Luffy's ears twitched as he recognized the voice and he walked in, "Oh, Robin! What are you doing here?"

Robin looked up surprised (but still very composed) and smiled, "I should be asking you the same thing, Captain."

Luffy is about to reply when someone rushes through the front door and nearly knocks Gen's head in.

"Mommy!" Ace shouts as he waves, still atop Luffy's shoulders.

Nami is standing there, virtually paralyzed in the doorway, her eyes widened in shock. "LUFFY? ACE?"

Nojiko also steps in and stops, her expression mirroring Nami's.

"Oi, Nami! I'm back!" Luffy shouts happily, a carefree grin on his face, oblivious to the fact that Ace branded Nami as his mother.

"Oi, what's going on in here—UWAH!" Zoro appears in the doorway and stops abrupty, his one good eye bulging out of his head, "LUFFY! AND THE KID!"

"Luffy's here?" Some voices murmur from outside.

"Oi, Zoro, you're here! Did you guys get lost?" Luffy laughs, still completely oblivious.

Zoro cringes, "No, you idiot, after you ran off, we came up here to find you and got to Nami first and she told us—"

Zoro suddenly gets shoved out of the way as the door opens wider and a crowd of people come in.

"Luffy! You're—AH." Usopp yells happily but is cut off, as he, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brook pile in and stop abruptly next to a pissed off Zoro, taking in the scene.

Everyone turns their heads to look at them except for Nami, who had been pushed further into the house, still standing baffled at seeing Luffy and Ace together. Everyone cringes and holds their breath.

"Who are all these people?" Ace asks worriedly.

"Ah! They're my nakama!" Luffy declares proudly.

"Luffy…" Nami starts tentatively, "How did you and Ace…?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Luffy interjects suddenly and turns to Nami with a frown on his face, "I need to talk to this kid's mom, he has my hat and I want it back! Have any idea where she is?"

Everyone looks at Luffy in disbelief.

"Luffy…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Nami starts again struggling to get the words out.

"That's my Mommy right there!" Ace points at Nami, a proud grin on his face.

There's a pause. Everybody sweatdrops except for Luffy and Ace.

"Eh?" Luffy blinks.

The words finally sink in.

"EH?!" Luffy shouts. "NAMI! YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" He yells comically with his mouth wide open and his teeth sharp, his arm outstretched pointing at Nami in disbelief.

Everyone falls over in despair, then shouts and slaps the air, "ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?!"

Nami, worry still apparent on her face says, "Luffy…Ace is _your_ son."

Everyone goes tense again, their eyes all on Luffy.

Ace is the first to react, a confused expression on his face, "What are you saying Mommy?"

Nami gives Ace a sad smile, "Ace, Luffy is your father."

"Oh…" Ace lets the words sink in as he looks down at Luffy who is still looking at Nami, his face expressionless.

Robin, who had been sitting at the back of the room calmly observing the scene, gets up and says, "I think we should give these two some alone time to sort this out, okay?"

Everyone silently agrees as they tip-toe out of the room, still tense about what's to come.

Robin walks slowly up to Luffy and takes Ace off of his perch on Luffy's shoulders.

"Aunt Robin…" Ace says with tears in his eyes as he turns his head to look at Luffy and his mother as they walk away.

"It's okay, dear, we just need to give them a little space, alright? Everything will be fine," Robin coos to Ace as they leave the room.

Nami starts, "Luffy—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy asks quietly, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I didn't want to jeopardize the mi—"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Luffy yells as his head snaps up, his face hard and his stare intense.

Nami tries to defend herself, "I couldn't do that to you guys you were all so—"

"I DESERVED TO KNOW!" Luffy yells again, his fists at his sides, shaking.

Nami stays quiet, tears forming in her eyes.

Luffy's body relaxes and he says quieter than before, "Why did you put yourself through that by yourself? Why couldn't you count on me to help you? That's what I'm here for."

"I know. I mean…I had Robin here to help…" Nami says lamely, tears streaming down her face.

Luffy sighs and looks at Nami sadly. Then he walks up to her slowly and pulls her into a tight embrace.

Nami's eyes widen in surprise, then she returns the embrace, sobbing into her captain's chest.

"I'm sorry…I-I wanted to tell you…I r-really did, but I j-just couldn't!" Nami says in between sobs.

Luffy pulls her in tighter and coos, "Shhh, it's okay. I know. I know."

They stay like that for a moment, the only sounds in the room being Nami's sniffles.

"I missed you so much," Nami says through her spot nuzzled in Luffy's chest.

Luffy grips Nami's shoulders and pushes her away, gently. His expression is still serious but in a second, he breaks out into a smile and says, "I missed you too."

Nami's face relaxes as she too smiles and Luffy pulls her in for a kiss.

They kiss passionately for awhile, and then they break apart, their foreheads touching.

Nami opens her mouth to say something when—

"Mommy!" Ace wails as he rounds the corner of the room and leaps into Nami's arms.

"Ace!" Nami laughs, surprised, "Why are you crying?"

"Everything's good again, right? You're happy now!" Ace cries into Nami's bosom as Nami laughs tearfully and pulls him in tighter. "Yes, I'm happy, now."

Nami picks up Ace in her arms and smiles at Luffy, who in turn, smiles back.

"So you're my son, eh?" Luffy asks as he looks at Ace, warmly.

Ace sniffles and looks hesitantly at Luffy, then takes his hat off and hands it to him. "So this really is yours…"

Luffy's smile widens as he takes it and says, "You're damn right it is!"

Ace then smiles too and they all laugh, happily.

The rest of the crew walks in, seeing that everything had been sorted out.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over! I was worried there for a sec!" Usopp huffs, relieved.

"Yohohoho~ I was quite scared!" Brook chimes in.

"Ah! I'm glad everything's good again!" Chopper exclaims.

"Ah! The reindeer talked!" Ace yells, his eyes bulging out of his head. Then he adds, "So cool~!"

"I was about to kick Luffy's ass for making Nami-swan cry, but I'm glad it's over, now," Sanji says as he lights a cigarette.

"She's not married to you, you know," Zoro grins, earning a glare from Sanji.

"You wanna go, shitty Marimo?" Sanji taunts getting into a fighting stance.

"Oi, watch it, Curly," Zoro says frustrated, but clearly not in the mood to fight.

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Nami asks Luffy.

Luffy turns his attention to her and replies, "Ah. We got lost!"

Ace giggles and Nami sweatdrops as she mutters, "You guys are unbelievable."

She had seen in the news that Luffy had liberated Foosha Village from the marines, but that was over a year ago. She guesses it was to be expected, she _was_ their navigator after all.

"So what do you say, Ace? You ready to become a pirate?" Luffy asks, a huge smile on his face.

"Idiot!" Nami punches Luffy to the ground, "I don't want you promoting piracy to our child!"

Luffy pouts, "But Nami, we're not just gonna leave him here, are we?"

"You guys are pirates?" Ace asks, curiosity filling his amber eyes.

"Ah! And I'm the Pirate King!" Luffy states, proudly.

"Woooow! You're amazing, Luffy!" Ace says, stars filling his eyes.

"Luffy…" Nami says warningly.

Luffy leans in close to Ace and says, "I bet you didn't know that your mother's the Pirate Queen, huh?"

"Luffy!" Nami cries, embarrassed.

"What?" Ace questions as he looks up at Nami, his eyes wide, "Mommy, you're the Pirate Queen?"

Nami looks down at Ace, dejectedly, "Yes, honey, I'm the Pirate Queen…"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ace exclaims, much to Nami's dismay.

"Oi, Nee-chan, that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Franky says, coolly.

"He's right, Nami-san, you should be proud," Robin states, as a matter-of-factly.

"WILL YOU GUYS STAY OUT OF IT?!" Nami yells.

"Mommy, I wanna be a pirate, too!" Ace whines, tugging at Nami's shirt. "Can I please come with? Can I?"

Nami looks up at the rest of the crew who await her approval.

She then sighs, clearly defeated, and says, "Fine. On one condition."

"Eh?" Luffy questions.

"No fighting 'til you're of age, _got it_?" Nami stares hard at Ace, who in turn swallows hard, and nods.

The crew whoops in approval as Luffy takes Ace from Nami and puts him on his shoulders, as everyone rushes out. "Yosh! Let's go show Ace his new home!"

"Wait!" Nami begins, but then stops and sighs, as there's no helping it.

She looks sadly over at Gen and Nojiko who stayed behind and says, "Sorry guys, looks like we'll be taking off, now."

Gen crosses his arms and says, "You better take care of that boy, you understand?"

Nami smiles and nods. Although Gen had faith in Luffy, he still worried about the well being of his family.

"Don't have too much fun, okay?" Nojiko winks, as Nami smiles and nods and they all head out to meet the rest of the crew.

12345678910

About ready to set off, Nami, Ace and Luffy say their goodbyes to Gen and Nojiko.

"If either one of them gets hurt, I'll kill you," Gen threatens Luffy, to which Luffy laughs and gives him a thumbs up, "Okay, ossan!"

"Bye, aunt Nojiko, bye, Ojii-san!" Ace waves from atop Luffy's shoulders as they're about to head off.

They're stopped momentarily when a bark is heard.

Ace whips around as Mochi lurches from the dock onto the ship landing right on top of Luffy and sending him to the ground.

"Mochi!" Ace yells happily as he hugs his companion. "You want to come, too?"

The dog barks happily in agreement, wagging his tail.

"Looks like we now have 2 new additions to the crew," Franky observes, smiling.

Luffy laughs wildly and everyone turns their attention to him, as they set off.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!"

"LET'S GO!"

"ON A NEW ADVENTURE!"

**FIN**

**A/N:** it's over it's done omg. review if u liked it please! if u hated it then ok that's cool i guess!


End file.
